The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Self-propelled cycles (hereinafter such cycles will be referred to as “bicycle(s)” irrespective of the number of wheels) are well known in the art. Such self-propelled bicycles have various configurations. In some configurations, such as in a typical motorcycle, an engine/motor is operably connected (e.g., via a chain) to a gear on the hub of a wheel to propel the wheel. In other configurations, a friction drive system is utilized in which a motor/engine is frictionally engaged with a tire of the bicycle. All such known self-propelled bicycles suffer from various drawbacks and limitations, as further discussed below.